A Secret Only the Clothes Know
by Pandakisses13
Summary: Tom Nook soon seems to realize bells can't buy him happiness and he learns this has he awakens his old feelings for Sable Able. OneShot. TomNookXSableAble


**Hello, I'm not dead! Well, I'm not over with my Tom NookXSable Able phase yet. This is completely different from my completed fan fiction of Another Chance. A different story line and so on. A one shot. Long, but it's was a Review. Point of view of Tom Nook. Slightly hard for me, considering I can't pin point his true personality.**

**BTW I do not own Animal Crossing or the Characters. :) You know that of course.**

* * *

**A Secret Only the Clothes Know**

The bell rings as the door opens revealing two ducks walking in laughing and flushed from the storm that lay outside. The male duck, Weber, was soaking head to toe, as the female duck Deena, was covered with his trench coat, keeping the rain off of her. I watched, as the drips of escaping raindrops, fell into a puddle at their feet on my perfectly waxed tile floor.

"We're so sorry Nook! We didn't know it would start pouring down so much rain! Weber and I didn't even have an umbrella with us!" Deena stated, taking off the coat and folding it across her wing.

Her partner, Weber, casually looked around the store, looking for a certain item.

"Yo, Nook have you any weights in stock? I gave my old ones to Axel the elephant…" The russet duck exclaimed to me. I thought of how many more bells it would be if I had said no. The catalog added shipping, which would be priced with weights about 2,000 bells. Mmm, nice and of course strikingly cheap! Then my eyes turned back to my once perfectly waxed floor, though strike the puddle in the floor, which I would have to take my time cleaning and re waxing AGAIN, approximately 1,000 bells, not much to earn from. I hate rainy weather.

"Mmm, I don't believe so, but of course the catalog is available!" I smiled twitching as I pointed toward the thick catalog that sat beside me. Weber, turned to the book sheepishly, turn back to Deena and changed his mind, he would wait later when they would come in stock. I was losing bells! I looked up the stairs.

"Well, please look around and tell me what you like, mmm?" I nod to them; feeling depressed once again as their cheery selves held hands, and giggled. Love, I once felt like that, didn't I? I wasn't always obsessed with money? My eyes wondered out the display window, my thoughts leading me up the hill, toward the lone Able Sister's Tailor Shop. My heart began to pace abnormally, remembering her face. I was old friends with Sable Able long ago, we had grown up together. Until I had left her for the city, I was an idiot, wasn't I Sable? I had believed the city was right for my business. I had been wrong, I came home penniless. But look where I am now, I'm rich at owning Nookington. But, I just don't feel as happy, as I had once thought. Bells can't buy you happiness, words that had been spoken to me by Sable herself…

"Sable…" Her name escaped from my lips, leaving me in a depressed state once more.

"Yo, Nook, we'll be heading out now…And take care, you look like your needing a day off." Weber squints at my miserable aura that must be swarming around me, I sigh with effort and nod them goodbye.

I turn my eyes back to the display window, my thoughts thinking of the store on the hill once more. Are they getting enough business? I've seen many animals come and go from the Tailor Shop and many of them visit my store with her designs, but I have been too shy to ask of Sable Able. I prim my suit and adjust my tie wondering if I should go and have a visit. Lately, I've been obsessed with this idea, but to cowardly to actually do it. I need to man up.

If Sable and her little sister ask why I've come to visit, I can just easily explain about buying a suit from them. Yes, that is a rather good idea, believable to; I know they are great with sewing, considering Sable is amazing at her talent. My cheeks heat up as I compliment her line of work in my own thoughts.

I pick up my umbrella ready to step forth outside, until I remember Nookington. For once in my life, I had forgotten I ran a store. My nephews had gone home early to help their mother. I turn my Open sign to Close, and gulp, it wasn't even closing hours, and animals must think I'm running a high fever!

I step outside, as the rain fell. I opened my umbrella, raindrops bounced off of it as I walked up the path, my eyes facing the little shop ahead. I passed a few animals, heading off to run errands in the rain. I wondered now, if the Tailor Shop was closed. It was a Sunday, for all I know this could be their day off. I didn't know anything of the Able Sister's schedule. I was always opened, so I never really knew. I'm hoping I don't make a fool out of myself.

My steps stopped abruptly, as I noticed the lights were off in the Tailor Shop. My heart began to fall toward my stomach. They must be closed. I feel like an idiot now, I must even look like one, standing in the rain with muddy shoes. I hesitate, as I began to turn around, I hear bell chimes, I spin around, and to my luck Sable Able appeared at the door, I hurried forward, my stomach spinning. Now, what am I to say? I watched her face lit up in surprise, her soft freckled face warming my heart, it seemed I have never truly stopped loving her?

"What brings you here Tom?" She asks, me her tone soft and nervous, just like old times.

Sweat began to build up against my temples. As I give my lame excuse.

"It seems the Tailor Shop is closed today, mmm? I must head back down now. No one is watching my store!" I finish hurriedly, my eyes returning to my muddy shoes. My voice was beginning to break. Her voice brings me back to her hazel eyes.

"Yes, it's closed, but only because the lights went out. Mable went to the city…to buy light bulbs…" Then she nervously trailed off her eyes looking down at my muddy shoes. The Able Sister had never visited my store; they kept their distance from me. Of course, I shouldn't blame them. Mable I'm sure hates my guts for some reason, and Sable, I wonder, does she too?

"Y-You, should go back to your store then Nook, I wouldn't want to keep you out in the rain, you might develop a cold. I-I know for certain that could possibly waste well earned bells…" I watched her face turn pink. I notice she began to look at my suit, and dusting her own pink plaid apron timidly. I could see our different worlds. My eyes wondered her freckled face; why can't I say anything to this? I turn on my heel and walk down the hill. Trying to keep my face blank when she was out of ear shot, I began to call myself names.

"Idiot, moron, complete fool, your just stupid raccoon!" Then, a small light bulb of my own went off in my head through my name giving as I walked into Nookington.

"Light bulbs, there must be some around here somewhere. Maybe the basement?"

I had began to rummage in my basement, carrying a box out, I had soon found some.

"Now, I'll make my heroic departure to the Tailor Shop." I stated excitedly, though a deep thought was prodding at the back of my mind, I needed to ignore it. To man up, I needed to ignore that thought of humiliation.

As I began my way up the path, it began to be slipper under my feet, with my hands full with the box; I had left my umbrella at my store. I was now soaking wet, and the rain had kept coming down. Why, I hate rainy weather. I breathlessly climbed the hill, and stood at the Able's door. The rain made me feel heavier than what I was. I knocked, balancing the box on one with my other hand carefully keeping the box up on my knee. With luck, Sable Able, soon opened the door, her freckled face worried at my position.

"Tom, why are you back here? And y-you're wet!" Sable's warm hazel eyes fill with concern; her cheeks turn pink, as she opens the door wider for my entrance.

"Mmm, I brought extra lights!" I nervously explain my answer, though I'm sure my voice had failed me in the pouring rain, as I breathlessly stood there in her doorway.

"You didn't need to. My sister is out buying some already! Y-you're wet Tom and ruining such an expensive suit…" Her voice begins to tremble, I was about to make her cry, my face had fallen.

"W-well don't you want to sew? It must be dark in your store, with light you can sew again! I know that you love to sew!" I swallow, as my throat began to dry up. And then I repeated myself over.

"You love it…" I whisper in the rain, I feel my cheeks began to heat up. I walk in, as the rain began to drip onto her tile floor. Maybe I shouldn't have come, I must be humiliating myself. I'm making a puddle on HER tile floor this time. I'm dripping wet, holding a box full of light bulbs, I must look like a fool. Sable closes the door behind us.

"I do…" She whispered softly, her eyes with concern for me she removes the box from my hands and sits it down. Her warm hazel eyes, held me mesmerized I stood in my place.

Her face was close to mine, as she delicately began to lace her fingers to unbutton my drenched business jacket. My heart began to pace in a magical rhythm. I couldn't control myself, could I? My hands came up to reach for her hands. She flinches and begins to pull back.

"I'm sorry…I-"

I cut her voice off, my hands clasped around hers.

"It's fine…." And just like that, I bend down and gave her taste of my kiss. But I felt her push me away, trembling.

"What are you doing?" She yells my ears began to ring.

My face begins to turn cold and my voices cracks.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I don't know what I-I was doing!" I turned ashamed at the floor, where I still was dripping water and the box of light bulbs; I remembered what I was there for once again. I bended down to open the box, knowing I had been rejected, trying to hide my hurt face. I felt her hand touch my shoulder. It was a warm feeling. I knew, I was wrong, she didn't like me. Not anymore, we're not even close.

"I'm sorry, for pushing you away like…I just…What if someone had seen that from the window? What if my sister had seen such a sight?" Sable's voice was a soft nervous rush.

I shook my head slowly. " You SHOULD had pushed me away…" I clenched the cardboard box.

I felt the impact of her collapsing on my back and wrapping her arms around my neck her hands clasped together. I was wet from the rain, but her warmth seemed to dry me.

"Tom…" She whispered my name in my ear. I turned from my position my heart beating, pacing into another magical rhythm, holding her in my arms, sitting on the floor as we held each other.

"Why did I leave you?" I state in misery.

"Why did I let you go?" Sable sniffed keeping herself from crying.

I looked at Sable's patched up caprice, and her pink plaid apron and given them a warm smile, we live in different worlds. And yet, we could have made it work out. We sat in the silence, I was not sure of what to say, and then she had pulled back.

"We should keep this a secret…" Sable gave me a worried expression, and waiting for my reaction.

"Why should we?" I asked, swallowing not sure if I had wanted to know.

"Tom Nook and Sable Able together…"

"I love it…" I whispered and smiled to her.

"What would the animals think?" Her hazel eyes were dancing with fear.

"Who cares what they would think!" I exclaim rolling my eyes. They should leave us alone and stay in their own business.

"People will be against it! They probably are! You'll lose customers! I'll lose customers! Mable can't even stand you!" Sable mutters under her breath.

"What's wrong with any of that? As long as I-"

"You'll lose bells! Think of that Tom!" She cuts me off with such sharp words.

I shake my head trying to, wanting to believe the words that were forming from my mouth.

"I don't love money Sable, I love you…"

"Just think about it Tom, Just think…" She whispers, her eyes beginning to tear up. I did not want to see her cry. What am I not understanding?

"Your sister doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Obsessed with money…" She states bluntly

That was once so true; I began to trace the tile with my index finger. I'll lose everything. Everything I had done for myself. Sable was right, why was she always being right? The fact that I'll lose customers; millions of bells! Sable needs her store; she needs money to care for her and Mable. Her little sister even seems to hate my guts. We needed to keep it a secret. No one must know.

"A secret…" I whispered, under my breath, looking up at Sable's worried eyes, her soft freckled face. She nods toward me; I began to look around her store. Even with it being dark in the Tailor Shop, I could see the outline of clothes towering over us as sat there on the tile flooring.

"A secret only the clothes will know…" I whispered, she came over to me and kissed me on my cheek leaving a warm impression. I smiled, and gifted her with a kiss on the lips; my world became intertwined with hers. Rain was my favorite weather.

* * *

**Well, was it worth a read or a review? I know its simple. I'll accept criticism and tips. I would like to know what I seem to be having trouble with.**

**Thank-You.**


End file.
